


Promise

by Cedric_the_unknown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_the_unknown/pseuds/Cedric_the_unknown
Summary: Waiting for the significant other
Kudos: 1





	Promise

The old man sitting on the same bench in the park for 30 years. Every day. Waiting for her. To return. He knows her. She promised him. And she never breaks promise. An old Gentleman impeccably dressed. A style for today standards would be retro but for him was fashion. A box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers just sitting and waiting.

One day on the same ritual he was doing for 30 years someone else was sitting on the same spot where he was sits. He looked her from a far.But never stop until she comes. He approached her. A young woman in her early 30.

"Good day young lady."-He said with calm tone

"Good day."-She looked at him with a smile

"May I sit next to you?"

"Of course."

He looked at her. Something familiar. The face, the eyes. He put the box of chocolate and a bouquet on the bench.

"Are you waiting for someone?"-Her curiosity got the best of her so she asked the old man

"Yes young lady. She would never break her promise to me. I know her. It has been 30 years."

"That is long time for someone to wait."

"I know.30 years ago we split up. We have gone our own way but we made a promise to each other. I will meet her again. But if i don’t, we shared a little trinket that if one of us is gone to return the other half to the other one. For 30 years I haven’t received anything."

"Why are you telling me all this? I am a stranger."

"Because it doesn’t matter. I have no one else left to talk to. Four walls and a roof at my home. I don’t care if you listen to me just want someone to talk to."

The young woman checked her cellphone.

"I need to go. Nice talking to you."

"Same here young lady."

She got up left the old man alone again. Suddenly he noticed a small paper bag at the spot where the girl was sitting.

He started calling her. But already she was too far away to hear him.

His curiosity got the better of him. He opened the bag. Inside was a little wooden box. With a small needle to keep it locked. He pulled the needle opened the box. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Inside was the other part of the trinket he was keeping it for 30 years. A little pendant with his picture. He pulled his part of the pendant with a picture of her and with a needle he joined the pieces to became one.

"You kept your promise. I knew you would"-He thought to himself-"After all this years. We are together. We are soul linked. Now is your turn to wait for me.But not to worry. I won’t be that long."


End file.
